Finding Their Way
by pshyeahright
Summary: Legally Blonde. Just some mini stories about Emmett and Elle. ElleEmmett.
1. After the Trial

"Emmett!" Elle called out as she ran down the hall of the courthouse. The scruffy lawyer stopped and whirled around at the sound of her voice. She caught up with him and paused to catch her breath. "Do you know how hard it is to run in stilettos?"

"Can't say I do," Emmett said laughing a bit. "What's up? What did…uh…what did Warner want?" Elle thought for a minute. Should she tell Emmett about Warner's proposal?

"Oh he um…he just wanted to ask me something, that's all," she replied.

"What did he ask you?" he asked. He didn't want to be nosey, but he couldn't help it. He was curious.

"He uh…he asked me to uh….marry him," she said finally.

"He what?" Emmett was half-shocked and half crushed. "And what did you say?" Elle was shocked that he would even ask this question.

"Emmett, what do you think I said?"

"Well I don't know," he admitted. "A couple months ago you were set on winning him back and now…now I don't know if you still want that or not."

"Oh my God," Elle sighed. "Are you serious? Do you think that after all this time, after all the we've been through I'd want to be with him?"

"No?" Emmett guessed.

"Exactly," she exclaimed, smiling and stepping closer to him. "Emmett, right now the only person I want to be with is you." Time seemed to stop. Had Elle Woods, the woman he had been madly in love with for the past few months, really said that she wanted to be with him. A rush of happiness and relief swept over him. Before he could even take in and belive the fact that Elle had just said this she leaned in, in what seemed like slow motion and pressed her lips lightly against his. She slid her hands up his arms, to his shoulders, and around his neck while his wrapped tightly around her waist. Her lips were warm and soft and the feeling of them pressed against his was even better than he'd ever imagined. A few seconds later she pulled away and his lips became cold.

"Let's get out of here," he said in almost a whisper. Elle nodded and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it lightly. Then, hand-in-hand, the two of them walked out of the courthouse together.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	2. How Long?

After taking a walk around the campus, Emmett and Elle ended up back at her dorm room. "Well, here we are," Elle chirped as she flicked on the lights. The pinkness of the room still made Emmett squint a bit, due to the fact that he was used to the dull green walls of his own apartment. "Do you want something to drink? I have Redbull and….that's it." Emmett laughed.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." The truth was that no energy drink could give him the same rush of energy he was feeling right now, being with Elle. She nodded and walked over to the bed and plopped down on top of it. Bruiser perked his tiny head up, and seeing that it was only Elle went back to sleeping on the bed.

"I'm exhausted," Elle said.

"I bet," Emmett said. "You've had a long day."

"Come lay down with me," she requested, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Emmett obliged and plopped down right next to Elle. Before he could even get settled Elle turned in his direction and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Emmett in turn, wrapped one arm around her shoulder and used his free hand to stroke her long blonde hair.

"You were amazing today," Emmett told her. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"I could never have done it without you," she said. "If you hadn't come along and talked some sense into I'd probably be back in Malibu right now." She lifted her head and leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't want to freak you out or anything, but you have no idea how long I've wanted this," he admitted.

"You are too cute," Elle giggled as she kissed him again. "How long?"

"Since you took me shopping," he confessed.

"Shut up!" Elle exclaimed. "That long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm a wimp when it comes to stuff like that," Emmett said. "I can't just go up to the girl I like and tell her how I feel."

"Well if you had you would have found out that I felt the same way," she said matter-of-factly. "The truth is that I've had a thing for you for a while now too."

"Oh my God," Emmett said.

"I know," Elle agreed. "But it doesn't even matter. All that matter's is that we know now."

"Very true," Emmett said. And with one final kiss, Elle rested her head back on Emmett's shoulder and the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Study Time

Elle sat at her desk, her face buried in a book, studying for her finals. She couldn't believe that she had survived her first year at Harvard. It had all gone by too fast. It seemed like just yesterday she had arrived on campus with her heart set on nothing but winning Warner back. She had changed so much. Instead of Warner being on her mind constantly, she was focusing on her work and spending most of her free time with her new boyfriend, Emmett, who she happened to be crazy about. Her thoughts were interrupted when her dorm room door opened. It was Emmett.

"I come bearing food," he announced as he kicked the door shut and set the pizza box he was carrying down on the desk next to Elle.

"You are seriously my hero right now," Elle said opening the box and grabbing a slice.

"I guess you were hungry," he laughed.

"You think so," she said. He grabbed a stool and sat down next top her.

"Hi," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi," she said, realizing that she hadn't even greeted him when he came in. "I'm sorry baby I'm just so…so…."

"Stressed?"

"Yes!" Elle said.

"Elle don't worry, you're going to do great. If you can win a high-profile murder case then you can pass your finals." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"No, they're two totally different things. Winning that case was simple because I knew the truth and all I had to do was convince a jury," she said as if it was no big deal. "I'm a very convincing person." Emmett had to laugh at what she was saying. "Finals are actually memorizing facts and dates and names and I feel like my head is about to explode!"

"Whoa," Emmett said, putting both hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, we can get you through this. We'll just do what we used to do. I'll go over the stuff with you and then quiz you on it and you'll be good to go."

"Really? You'll help me study," Elle asked sweetly.

"Of course I will," Emmett said.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Elle squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much." This caught Emmett off guard.

"You do?" he asked in disbelief. He knew she liked him but she didn't know she felt as strongly as he did.

"Of course I do," Elle said.

"I love you too," Emmett said.

"I know you do," Elle said.

"You know? How?" he asked.

"It's just a no brainier," Elle laughed. "I mean, the way you look at me, and talk to me, and kiss me. I mean, it all screams 'I love you'."

"You say this like its completely obvious," Emmett laughed.

"Well it is," Elle said.

"If you say so," Emmett said giving in.

"See, you even let me win," Elle giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "I love you Emmet Forrest."

"I love you too little Miss Woods coma Elle," Emmett said.

"Oh my God!" Elle exclaimed. "Do you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Our last names are synonyms!" She seemed very excited about this.

"Oh my God!" Emmett said, pretending to be as excited about her when the truth was he had realized this the first time they met.

"How crazy is that?"

"Too crazy," Emmett laughed. "Should we start studying?"

"Yeah probably," Elle said. "Oh wait one more thing!" Before he could ask what, she leaned in and kissed him with more passion than he thought her tiny body could muster. After a few seconds she pulled away leaving him breathless. "Alright, let's study."

* * *

**Review Please!!!**


	4. Pressure

"Bruiser calm down, Emmett will be back soon with your food," Elle cooed as she pet her tiny Chihuahua. It was about thirty minutes ago that she had persuaded Emmett to go out in the torrential rain to pick up some dog food for Bruiser. At first she had thought nothing of it. It was Sunday after all, and he had nothing better to do. However, upon thinking about it more Elle realized that Emmett was probably the best boyfriend ever to go out in the freezing rain to get food for a dog she was sure he was not too fond of. Oh well, she thought, I'll _thank_ him when he comes back. And just as she promised her dog, about two minutes later a soaking wet and shivering Emmett came through the door clutching a bag in one hand, and a tray with two coffee cups in the other.

"It…is so…cold," he managed to say through chattering teeth.

"Aw baby," Elle said, rushing over to him and taking the bag and tray out of his hands and placing them on her desk. "Honey you need to change out of those clothes. You're pajama's from last night are in the bathroom. Go put them on." Emmett did as he was told and disappeared into the bathroom. In the meantime Elle gave Bruiser some of the food that had just been bought for him and by the time she finished Emmett had emerged from the bathroom wearing his plaid pajama bottoms and his raggedy Beatles t-shirt. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Much better," Emmett said, plopping down on her desk chair. "Oh, I got us hot chocolate," he added, sitting up and pointing to the tray.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Elle gushed as she grabbed the two cups and handed him one. "Oh, and Bruiser says thank you for the food." Emmett laughed.

"Well tell Bruiser I said he's welcome," he replied.

"Will do," Elle said, sitting on his lap and wrapping her free arm around his shoulder. "This hot chocolate is really good. Where did you get it?"

"Some café down the street," he told her. She nodded and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

"I'm sorry I made you go out in the rain," Elle said, resting her forehead against his.

"It's alright," Emmett laughed. "Anything for Bruiser." Elle giggled and kissed him again, harder this time. She placed her cup on the desk and moved her hands up the sides of his face. With their lips still attached she shifted on his lap so that she was straddling him. As he moved his hands to her waist, her hands slid down his stomach, to the drawstrings on his pajama pants. She began to untie them but as soon as Emmett felt this he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, very confused.

"Elle don't you think it's a little soon to be doing….that?" Emmett asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Emmett it's been like a month," Elle said. "Believe me, I've been being patient with you."

"I just don't want to rush things," Emmett said.

"We're not rushing," Elle protested. "A month is not rushing things. A month is going to slow."

"Maybe for you," Emmett cut in. "I dated my first girlfriend for 2 months before we had sex."

"Yeah, well I sated Warner for 2 days before we had sex," Elle said. "So it balances out. It's a month late for me and a month early for you. This is what we call a compromise."

"Elle I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable with this," he sighed. Elle sighed too.

"Alright," she said. "I'm sorry too." She was disappointed but she wasn't going to let it bother her too much. The truth was, she loved Emmett and was willing to wait until he was ready. She just wished he be ready sooner.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Early Morning

A week passed since Elle and Emmett had had the sex talk and neither of them had mentioned it since then. Elle promised herself she would not rush Emmett. She wanted things to work out with him, and was willing to wait until he felt comfortable. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't want to keep Elle waiting. He was afraid that if he waited too long she would leave him, but he just couldn't build up enough courage to actually do it.

Elle's alarm clock beeped loudly one morning. She opened her eyes slowly and reached her arm out to hit the snooze button. She closed her eyes again and heard the sound of her shower running. Emmett always got up before her when he slept over. She turned her head to look at the clock which read 10:30.

"Shit!" Elle sighed. She had a class in an hour, which left her virtually no time to get ready. Sighing loudly she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw the silhouette of Emmett behind the curtain.

"Elle?" he called over the sound of running water.

"Yeah," she called back. "Listen, can I get in with you real quick, I have a class in an hour."

"I guess," Emmett said. It wasn't really a big deal. They'd seen each other naked before, they just hadn't done anything.

"Thanks baby," Elle said as she began to strip off her pajamas. She then slipped into the shower next to Emmett and let the hot water run through her hair. She closed her eyes and stepped back a bit, bumping into Emmett. He put his hands on her now wet shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she said, turning around to face him. She leaned into kiss him and when she went to pull away she found herself unable to. Emmett had slipped his arms tightly around her waist and was holding her close to him. She smiled against his lips and kissed him harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands wandered up to his soaking wet hair and played with it absentmindedly. He pulled away suddenly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked with a sly grin on his face. Elle stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" she asked. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Positive," he said pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. She smiled against his lips and ran her hands up his back. He bit down on her lip lightly, causing her to let out a soft moan.

"Mmm Emmet," she whispered as he kissed her neck. Then without a moment of thought Emmet turned off the shower, picked Elle up, and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

**Review Please**


End file.
